The Kitchen Disaster
by mespreferes
Summary: AU SasuSaku ONESHOT: how a kitchen disaster lead to their first meeting.


**Author Note: Based on a true story, but no love story. It is more comedic when it happened to me. Thought I could used this terrible moment as a prompt for this cute AU SasuSaku.**

* * *

"Wait, so how did you meet that cutie again?"

Sakura Haruno's fingers were frozen at the handle of her cup of tea. She stared at her reflection within the brew. Her eyes searched for an answer within the tea, because the story wasn't as romantic as how her best friend met her recent boyfriend. Actually, her first encounter with Sasuke Uchiha was not flattering or romantic at all.

"Well... it started a bit like this..."

A few weeks earlier, Sakura had recently returned back on a short trip to a neighbouring city called Suna. She was a medical student and had done a short placement in the city. She returned fatigued and had unlocked her bedroom chamber within her apartment which she shared and slept all evening and until noon the next day. She didn't like her roommate much, but she wasn't much of a bother since she never had any awkward encounters.

However, the presence of the roommate became clear the next morning. The pastel haired young adult stumbled out of bed. Her bare feet padded their way from her bedroom into the shared kitchen. Eyes still clouded with sleep, her stomach growled under hear pink chiffon camisole. Other than being completely exhausted from the travel, she had also grown hungry. She walked directly to the fridge and looked onto her shelf and realised the disappointment that it was empty because she forgot to go grocery shopping.

"Shit, I'll have to order take out or Mcdonalds."

From one disappointment to the next, her eyes suddenly diverted to the corner of the kitchen. The bag of rubbish and another 2 were by the bin. She had sworn to herself she had seen the exact same bag prior to leaving.

"What the shit? She didn't take out the trash while I was gone!?"

Sakura was used to being the maternal figure in the apartment. She was the one to replenish the toilet paper supply in the bathroom, the one to take out both the trash and the recycling. The one to restock the dish washing detergent and the one that manually washed all the teatowels. This roommate was basically free loading! She also paid for the phone and internet bill for the apartment. She accepted the responsibly to take out the rubbish.

She made her way forward to the bin. She saw the current bag in the bin was completely full. She wasn't too keen to see the contents of the bin as she could smell the foul stench of rotting meat or some sort. Hand on each side of the bin, she pulled the liner to tie it. Suddenly the contents of the bin mattered. Did. She. Just. See. Something. Move?

The sleep that had clouded her vision was gone. While holding the bag in her hands, her mind was hit with the realisation that something or somethingS were moving in the bag.

MAGGOTS.

ALARM RANG IN HER HEAD.

THERE WERE MAGGOTS.

She wasn't sure what happened next, she dropped the bag back in the bin. Her ears had rung loud. She jumped back as she saw the maggots attempt to crawl out of the bin. Her skin felt dirty. She felt the creepy crawly sensation in the thin hairs on her arm. Just as she was trying to come to the realisation of the mess in front of her. She heard the apartment door swing open and there was another being in the room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Her head swung around as her emerald eyes made contact with an unfamiliar figure. There, standing at the door frame in a fighting stance was a tall raven haired boy. He was in track pants and a grey single. He looked fierce and shocked.

"I heard a scream"

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was me. Sorry it was just maggots"

"... maggots. You screamed because of maggots?"

"Yeah..."

Sakura looked down embarrassed but then another thought hit her. Her arms shot up and wrapped around her torso. Her face heated up, coming to the realisation she was wearing her short sleeping shorts and she wasn't wearing a bra.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHO SAID IT WAS OKAY TO BARGE INTO SOMEONES APARTMENT?"

She was angry at the new turn of events. She felt completely naked, no one ever saw her so close to undress. No one visited her at her apartment, she didn't like having visiters witness the state of the place that her roommate always left it in. The boy stood there still, gave her a confused glance before opening his mouth.

"I just moved in. Across the hall."

"I thought the blonde haired boy lived there?"

"Yeah, I am taking the spare room there."

"Oh"

Just as she took in this new information. Another embarrassing sound escaped from her person. This time it was her belly that refused to be silenced. The new boy raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't I cook you breakfast and then I'll help you clean up the maggots."

"Um... okay, but I should definitely change first"

She glanced to the side. The boy turned on the spot, walking back to the entrance of the apartment. But before he was out of her view, he had his head poke at the doorway of the kitchen, she felt like she was on a pedal stool as she saw him look her up and down. Was he just checking her out? But his face didn't indicate anything.

"You look fine as is, you better come before Naruto wakes up and eats everything."

...

Back at the cafe, Sakura finally had the cup of tea at her lips. She smiled, as she finished recounting her little anecdote. It may not be romantic, but she couldn't completely hate her roommate anymore. Because now she had a new favourite spot for breakfast.


End file.
